


Does Dr. Leonardo Bello Engage in Coitus for the Explicit Purpose of Pleasure and/or Procreation?

by thoma5nator



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Crack, Essay, Harvard Referenced, You made me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoma5nator/pseuds/thoma5nator
Summary: It had to be done.





	Does Dr. Leonardo Bello Engage in Coitus for the Explicit Purpose of Pleasure and/or Procreation?

The ‘Trauma Center’ series is a series of surgery simulation games blended with kinetic novel elements developed by Atlus for Nintendo family systems. One such installation is ‘Trauma Center: New Blood’, which opts for a far more grounded, realistic and gritty art style, selection of operations and color palette than its other more anime-inspired installations.

In ‘New Blood’, one specific story beat is the extrapolation of new domains of reality TV married with the rise in medical care costs. This culminates in the in-universe production Miracle Surgery, a fully televised operation done fully at the budget of the producers.

The purpose of this little essay-level piece is unfortunately not to explore the ethics behind the show, but to ask and answer one very important question: Does the lead doctor and personality on the show, Dr. Leonardo Bello (voiced by veteran voice actor and Atlus regular Derek Stephen Prince) engage in sexual congress for the purposes of pleasure and/or procreation?

  
We must first assess the visual. Dr. Bello seems to have gone for a Bandit-Keith-slash-Doctor-Who look. In particular, Dr. Bello has blended the visual styles of the Fourth, Fifth and Sixth incarnations of the titular Doctor from the renowned BBC sci-fi series while marrying it with the canny medical doctor’s outfit. Note too, the use of an American flag as a scarf, proclaiming himself as a proud American, even though the use of the flag as apparel is against US Flag code §176(d), though one might argue that true American patriots fly the flag in their own way. See also his hair - Dr. Bello has gone for neck-height wavy hair with a center parting, illustrating that he is a commander of his own style.

In particular, we must assess his striking manner in which he is presented to the viewer. Note his mouth permanently captured in an assured, wide, confident grin, exhuding an air of total confidence. Additionally, he has a pronounced nose and cutting double chin.

From this we can deduce that while he may enjoy older Doctor Who seasons, he is nonetheless a consummate professional and patriot to whom genetics have been kind, giving him a distinct facial profile. It is not unknown for medical doctors to be deep into nerd and or geek culture, nor is it unknown for doctors to be unorthodox patriots.

“_As our viewers know, this program has brought to light many serious issues within our healthcare system, but I recently heard something even more disturbing. $300 million of our country’s annual budget goes to Caduceus! Personally, that disgusts me. What's wrong with our current medical administration? Where's the money going? I haven't heard any reports that would justify such an outrageous budget. Research only gets us so far. What about the thousands of patients that aren't receiving medical care?” (Bello, Trauma Center: New Blood Episode 4-3: Forced Appearance, as retrieved from https://lparchive.org/Trauma-Center-New-Blood/Update%2021/)_

For those unaware, the ‘Caduceus’ in the preceding quote is the organization to which our protagonists belong, a medical research organization at the cutting edge of medicine at the time the series is set in the year of 2028.

It is clear that Dr. Bello is an incensing figure, with a mind to say what is on his, without worry for the consequences of his utterances. He very much seems to be a man who ‘cuts through the bullshit’, who ‘has no filter’. This draws in many comparisons to, for me at least, public opinion-havers such as Piers Morgan and Katie Hopkins. I would like to isolate this passage here – both these people have families – a spouse and many children. Thus, a strong personality does not dissuade people from taking these people as their partners.

It is clear, from consideration of all the superficial evidence laid out before me, that there is no reason not to suggest that Dr. Leonardo Bello is not in a commited relationship. A strong personality does not dissuade people from taking someone as their partner – in fact many may find it a plus. Dr. Bello’s appreciation for Doctor Who, his unorthodox patrotism and his good looks do wonders for his chance to find someone who finds him attractive. We also have this quote from one of the many people who work alongside the protagonists who states :  _“_ _He was well known at the medical school I attended. It may seem like he's all talk, but he's a skilled doctor.” _ _(Tsuji. Trauma Center: New Bood Episode 4-3: Forced Appearance, _ _as retrieved from <https://lparchive.org/Trauma-Center-New-Blood/Update%2021/>[)](https://lparchive.org/Trauma-Center-New-Blood/Update%2021/\)l) _ _, _ This quote, alongside his starring role on Miracle Surgery, provides us with the knowledge that he is indeed skilled, and married with his televised role means that he may be rather wealthy, increasing his eligibility as a partner.

In conclusion, Dr. Bello fucks, has fucked, and will fuck again. He was fucking at the fall of the eleventh, he will fuck at the end of an age, he will fuck, again and again, until he is stopped. It is not known whomst he fucks – it is 2028 after all and judgment has been all but summarily  thrown out of the window making a rainbow as it lands in the wet soggy grass of heteronormativity but given his preclusion for patriotism he is likely in a heterosexual relationship with three children that are kept out of the public eye and his wife, if and when she discovers that he has no money, will sign multiple exclusivity deals with several magazines not worth being used as wrapper for fish and chips.


End file.
